The Drinking Game
by MatsuMama
Summary: Matsumoto's first drinking game, auxilary to Blood and Ashes. Stands alone, but read BaA for full context. Enjoy! :P


Hiya!

This is actually an auxiliary piece to my story Blood and Ashes, but as it didn't fit into the tone of that work I figured I'd post it all by itself. It was just too much fun to write to erase it! Tell me what you think, reviews are always welcome, and if you've got some time to kill check out the story that spawned this. Written in the POV of Matsumoto Rangiku. Enjoy:)

* * *

Getting accepted into the 10th squad was the best day of my life. After so many years in the academy and my close brush with failure, walking away from graduation with my official transfer papers rustling softly in my beautiful new black kimono was like music to my ears. I don't think my sandals touched the ground all day. 

To make things even better, all of my closest friends had found homes as well. While Nanao-chan was more than slightly worried about her own placing, Isane was thrilled to be accepted into Fourth. Yachiru was a shoo-in for Eleventh, thanks to Kenpachi-taicho's little coup, and everyone agreed that there was no better place for Ikkaku than the Eleventh as well. No one really understood why Yumichika followed him, but I had a sneaking suspicion that he just wanted to be where he was the prettiest. Overrun as that squad was with blood-thirsty troglodites, he was a clear shoo-in.

All in all, everything had worked out perfectly. I felt like there was no limit to what I could do, or what the future held.

For the immediate future, however, I wanted to celebrate.

While rules and regulations are plentiful and strict in Sereitei, only squad members or higher are in any position to flaunt them. My academy days had been far from uneventful, don't get me wrong, and most of my truly deep friendships had been forged in the flames of some mad caper, prank or hijink. However, partying, true hard-core partying, had never successfully taken place. Oh we'd tried, certainly, but our supervisors were every bit as devious and quite a bit smarter than we were, and none of our plans ever came to fruition.

Which is why, my first night as a spanking new member of the 10th squad, I readily accepted the first party invitation that came my way. I had barely had time to see my room, walk the grounds and memorize a path to the kitchens before I found myself cavorting happily into a much-praised pub wearing a brand-new pink scarf. Turns out, I wasn't the only person in the bar sporting pink.

That was the night that I discovered I had what would eventually become a legendary tolerance for alcohol.

My first drinking game was toe-to-toe with Kyouraku Shunsui. He made it his personal duty to break in all the new Squad members every year on graduation day and made a bee-line for me practically the moment I entered the bar. I picked up pretty quickly that he was just trying to get in my kimono, and frankly hadn't minded in the least; damn if he wasn't handsome and his prowess was legendary among female shinigami. I was flattered; I figured I couldn't do much better, and despite his rougue status something in his warm brown eyes spoke of compassion and respect. I had a gut feeling he wasn't going to be the type to actually take advantage of me. Get me stinking drunk and willing, definitely, but he certainly had no need or desire to force himself on anyone.

Turns out I was right; halfway through the drinking game, a dozen or more sake-glasses already lined up face-down on the floormats, a look of concern had crossed his face and he'd quietly suggested it was time to call it a draw. It would have been easy to dismiss as concern that he would lose, but I had seen the total lack of hubris in his eyes. He was worried about _me_, about getting me too drunk for my own good. It was then that I realized he would never, ever do anything to hurt me, and it occured to me that I wouldn't mind losing this game in the least.

But I also wanted to see if I could win.

We had just finished our second dozen shots and another dozen were being lined up in front of us by the roaring crowd. The room was definitely spinning by then, but my gaze held as steady as my hand as I snapped up the next sake cup and tossed it back, watching delight spring into the chocolate brown eyes sitting across from me. Shaking his head and issuing a rueful chuckle, Shunsui-taicho reached for another cup.

"Matsumoto-san!" Nanao's incensed cry broke through the pandemonium as she shoved her way through the crowd and dropped into a crouch by my side. "What in the name of heaven do you think you're doing?! Stop this foolishness at once!" Her tugging on my arm did nothing to stop my swooping down for another cup and slugging it down, to her shriek of horror.

Fresh cup halfway to lips, Shunsui-taicho froze, throwing a hand dramatically over his heart. "What is this? Two stunning beauties in one night! I might faint from the ecstasy!" The crowd laughed appreciably as Shunsui leaned in to whisper conspiratorialy. "What say you - care to help your friend out? The two of you to one of me...just the way I like it!" Nanao turned purple in outrage as he gave her a decidedly obscene wink.

"YOU!" She stabbed a forceful finger at Kyouraku, so ferociously that he actually started a little and shifted backwards just a hair. "This disgusting display is _no_ way for a captain to behave!" Realizing she was dressing down her brand new superior, her face turned interesting colors as she shifted her ire to me. "And _you_...this is no way for a brand new squad member to behave either. We're leaving!" Grabbing my arm, she hauled me, swaying, to my feet. Shunsui leapt to his feet just a split-second later.

"Gentlemen, a moment of silence please," he bellowed over the shouting, and after a moment or two the bar became eerily quiet. Solomnly, Shunsui-taicho raised his cup in salute. "To the two most beautiful women in all of Sereitei." A murmur of agreement accompanied by a chortling of amusement swept through the crowd as Shunsui downed his last drink. "As I can think of nothing better to drink to, it seems I am finished for the evening - call it a draw!" Shunsui bent at the waist, spreading his arms out in a graceful bow of acquiescence to the mingled cheers and groans of disappointment from his audience.

Pulling free from Nanao-kun I lurched back to the cups and snapped one up.

"Like hell it is." With a flirtatious look fit to knock someone over, I downed one more cup, tossing it empty at a stunned Shunsui.

The roar that followed me out into the night was nearly deafening, and I couldn't keep the grin off my face as the cool outdoor air swept over me. I started giggling, to Nanao-chan's distinct irritation.

"Would you stop that? It's not funny; we'll be lucky if we still have squad assignments by morning." She glared at me, and started tugging at my kimono, which had fallen dangerously far open during my drinking spree. "And cover up, will you? What do you want people to think of you?"

Swatting her hands away, I regarded my gaping cleavage thoughtfully. "Actually, I kind of like it this way." Taking an experimental breath to make sure they would stay in, I grunted in satisfaction. "I might wear it like this more often..."

Snorting in disgust, she glanced at my shoulders. "Ran-san, where's your scarf? No," she stopped me from turning around. "I'll get it. Gods know what kind of trouble you'll get into if I let you back in there." Propping me carefully up against the wall, she darted back inside.

Leaving me alone at the edge of the alleyway.

I was drunk, but not stupid, and after a moment I spoke into the darkness.

"What do you want?"

A quiet chuckle, and slowly you emerged from the shadows. Your grin was one I'd seen before; it was the one you always wore when lying to my face. "Oh, jus' out for a midnight stroll."

I snorted in disbelief. My head was blurry, but despite my sway I managed a pretty decent glare. "Is that why you're here? To watch me make a fool out of myself?"

"Quite the contrary, Ran-san," you purred. I was too drunk to follow your flash, and before I could move you were standing close, too close, and your breath was tickling my ear.

"Frankly, you've never been mor' beautiful."

I was frozen; the heat of your body was intoxicating, even though you words made my stomach churn. I'd never heard a compliment from you before, and for some reason it didn't sit well with me. A deep surge of mistrust swept through me; coming from you, kind words felt more like an insult. For the first time ever, I wanted to push you away.

"For once, Ichimaru-san, I couldn't agree with you more! " Shunsui-taicho blurted, emerging like an angelic savior from the pub. You jumped back, a tiny frown playing on your face for a moment. It was the only time I saw you awkward, at a disadvantage. No one had ever come to my rescue before, and it caught you by surprise.

I was so relieved, not to mention inebriated, that my knees gave out just slightly. Before I could drop more than an inch or two, strong hands were catching my waist and I was being pulled into strong arms. Considering the circumstances, I didn't mind in the least that it was Shusnsui-taicho, but it stung a little that you didn't make a move to help me.

"Oopsy-daisy, there, moon-beam. Seems your well-won victory has come with a price. Allow the defeated to pay his dues to a worthy adversary." Tilting his hat in a way that was oddly dismissive, Shunsui-taicho smirked at you, pulled me closer and _stepped_.

* * *

The motion made me more than a little disoriented; sure, I'd shunpo'd before, but not drunk. Trying to focus on and make sense of my surroundings, an amused voice broke into my awareness. "Shun, what have I told you about blind-dates? If you're going to bring me a woman, I prefer her to be sober." Shaking my head to clear it, I looked around for the source of the voice. "Or is she for you? In that case, you know I prefer not to watch." A warm chuckle led me to laughing eyes, and for the first time I laid eyes on Ukitake Jyushiro. His pale frame was settled comfortably on a floor mat near a bed, a blanket tucked over his lap. 

"Believe it or not, pretty boy, she's for neither of us. For once, my intentions are entirely honorable." Shunsui crossed the room, heading for a tray where tea was waiting to be poured. "Rescued this little kitten from a fox, actually."

"Really?" Ukitake turned to look at me, suddenly serious. "Ichimaru Gin was bothering you? That's unusual..."

"Trust me - it isn't." I blurted out bitterly, without thinking. My face flushed as I tried to ignore the look the two men shared. Changing the subject, I spoke meekly. "Um, were are we?" I looked at Ukitake-taicho, feeling suddenly shy. "Is this your room?"

"Mine, actually." A cup of tea appeared before me, and as I took it Shunsui swept past me to deliver one to the other captain. "This matronly pest likes to check up on me on graduation night, and make sure I'm not having too much fun."

Poking him hard in the ribs as he set down next to him, Ukitake ignored Shunsui's exaggerated grunt and spoke reassuringly. "Do not worry, child. You're safe here. I'll take you home as soon as your head is clear."

"No." I said, more forcefully than I'd intended. "I'm okay with being here. I can walk home myself."

Another barely-disguised look, and Ukitake spoke. "Are you sure? I'm heading to Fourth in the morning for a check-up, and Unohana has this incredible morning-after drink..."

"It's true, child." Shunsui broke in, the look on his face the same as when we'd been drinking earlier. "Walking out of here would have certain...consequences. At least allow Jyuu to show you how to sneak away - he's gotten remarkably good at it."

But I refused, politely but firmly. Bothered in a way I didn't understand at the time, Shunsui tried to dissuade me further, but Ukitake interrupted him.

"Very well; you're a graduate and fully capable of making your own decisions." Crooking an eyebrow at a stunned Shunsui, Ukitake continued. "After all, Ichimaru surely knows you've been brought here, and if you were seen leaving as well..." He shrugged as Shunsui continued to gape at him. "If our fox needs to be taught a lesson, that just might do the trick, don't you think?"

Shunsui's shock shifted instantly into a delighted grin. "Jyuu, how deliciously underhanded - I didn't think you had it in you!" He leaned back luxuriantly, tilting his hat down to hide a small grin of deep affection.

"Nonsense," huffed Ukitake, a look of mock-affront stealing across his features. "Just because you play more pranks on people now than in our Academy days does not mean I've lost the ability. It's not my fault you get caught so often." Looking at me, at my barely restrained laughter, he dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Be sure to ask him about the time he glued Yama-jii's..."

Shunsui's spluttering caused a giggle to burble up, and I spent the rest of the night breathless in mirth as the two lovely men tried to out-do each other in remembered pranks. I learned more that night about the Captains of the Gotei 13 than all my years in the academy, and cemented not one but two brand new and delightful friendships.

The next morning, I marched out of there and all the way across the Eighth compound, head held high. I didn't care in the least who saw me, as long as it was sure to get back to you.

* * *

That was the beginning of my reputation, but not the end. As it turns out, rumours are easier to start than the are to finish, and by the time I came to regret my actions that night it was another pale-haired captain that held my loyalty. 

Your garnet eyes had always had to power to mesmerize me, make me believe anything you wanted, wrap me up in your lies and hypnotize me. I spent most of my life under your spell.

But it was sea green eyes that woke me up. For the first time ever, I felt...ashamed of my reputation. It never bothered me that people thought I was less than I really was, that they saw me as some drunken floozy with little to offer. But it bothered _him_.

And for some reason, that started to change everything.


End file.
